Big's Quest
by Super Secret Mario
Summary: This is a story that explains why Big The Cat is in Sonic Adventure 2 for Dreamcast.


Author's Note: I wrote this story back when Sonic Adventure 2 for Dreamcast was new. I wrote a part of it every now & then & posted it on Gamefaqs. I did this for some time but then I stopped. Now I decided to upload what I finished to this place, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here except Metal Big.  
  
Big the cat was lying one day in his bed with Froggy near by when suddenly he heard a noise! Someone had taken Froggy & was running from the house. Big ran after the mysterious person but he couldn't catch up. Big said "Don't worry Froggy, I'm coming!". He jump on the Tornado 2 which was still next to his house & he flew off towards the direction Froggy had been taken. Soon he arrived at Prison Island & he saw the base. "Hmmm I'm sure they put Froggy in that secret base" Big said. Big broke in & started climbing an elevator shaft when he saw Eggman. "Oh No it's Dr. Eggman" said Big.  
  
  
  
Big went through the base until he reach a helicopter. "Maybe Froggy is in here" Big thought. He entered it then hit his head on the ceiling. When Big woke up he found out he had company. "Hey Sonic, have you see Froggy?" he asked Sonic. It was too late Sonic had done some damage to the helicopter & had jumped out so he didn't hear Big. The helicopter crashed landed in a long street, Big jumped out & said "well nothing else can go wrong, can it?". Suddenly Sonic came running past with a truck fallowing him.  
  
The truck missed Big. Suddenly a voice said "I am here to stop you from ruining Dr. Eggman's plans". It looked like Big but it was made out of Metal. "I am Metal Big & I shall destroy you". Big is beaten by Metal Big then thrown in Dry Lagoon, "Now you will swim with the fishes" said Metal Big. Big is slowly drowning, how will he escape? Find out next chapter!  
  
Rouge passed by on a turtle & Big woke up. Big swong the Fishing Pole with all his might & it hit something, he then pulled himself out of the water. Suddenly he saw a small green frog. "Froggy?" Big asked & fallowed it. He made it to Windy Valley & fallowed the frog up to the windmill, he looked over the edge wondering where it went while Knuckles passed behind him on his search for the Master Emerald pieces.  
  
Big found the green frog. It was a trap, it was really a bomb! Big lifted up his new "lucky charm" (a Super Emerald!) & wished he could escape from there. Suddenly Big did Chaos Control! Big appeared in Sand Ocean on a pillar but his "lucky charm" fell in the sand! So Big started fishing for it.  
  
Big fished out his "Lucky Charm" while Robotnik passed by behind, Big noticed a blimp. "Maybe I can catch a ride" he thought. Big got on the wing, then the blimp took off. Soon they were over Redical Highway where Shadow was running away from GUN. The wind was blowing hard & Big was holding on tight not to fall off.  
  
While hanging on to the blimp, Big saw a familar shape... It was Metal Big! "Your not getting that frog back, Robotnik needs it for his experiment, if you surrender now I might not kill you" Metal Big said. Big wasn't too bright but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to fight his metal self several hundred feet over the air on a tiny wing, so he gave up. He was in a jail cell when he saw Tails run by! "Tails come back for me!" (In the game he looks like he's crying for help) however Tails couldn't hear him over the explosions.  
  
Suddenly the Super Emerald started to glow. It made the bars melt! Big ran out of the jell (which wasn't too hard because Tails destroyed most of the Gun robots) & found that he was close to the secret base he had started his quest in. He found the Plane which was still where he left it. He started flying towards the Hidden Base but on his way there the Super Emerald started glowing. He stopped on a tank to fish, meanwhile Sonic ran behind him. Suddenly he pulled out another Super Emerald! It turned up that they glowed when they were close to each other, so Big decided to search for all of them so he could defeat Metal Big & save his little buddy.  
  
Big was flying on his plane (well it's pretty much his now since he's been using it for awhile) when his 2 Super Emeralds started to glow brightly. "Wow a new Super Emerald" Big thought so he flew into the near by buildings. He was in the Egg Quarters & he saw that the Super Emerald was somewhere close to the roof of the 8 pillar chamber. He started climbing while Rouge was searching for keys behind him & suddenly he fell & grabed on to some flowers hanging from the wall.  
  
Big got the third Super Emerald. "Maybe I can find Froggy on the Space Station I hear about" he thought so he snuck into a rocket. When he arive he made his way until he reached the elevator, then he got on it. He then jumped on a crevice on the wall & started doing what he likes the best: fishing, meanwhile Robotnik passed by in the elevator. Suddenly he started to pull something, could it be another Super Emerald? It was hard to pull then Big fell off!  
  
It was Metal Big that pulled Big down. Big was on the floor next to his metal double & noticed the Super Emerald he was holding. Metal Big didn't notice that Big was awake & he said "Big is down Robotnik & I got 4 Super Emeralds to take to you" sudenly Big tackled Metal Big & took the 4th Super Emerald. Big used Chaos Control & Metal Big was completely surprised. Big still hadn't gotten used to using it so he landing on top of a roof. Meanwhile Robotnik passed by but he didn't notice him.  
  
Big got off the roof & suddenly he saw a bunch of robots. He defeated a few with his fishing pole but he was out numbered. He made it to Security Hall then he jump on the wall between the fans. "I hope they don't find me here" he thought, meanwhile Rouge looked for the Chaos Emeralds above him.  
  
Big got out of hiding & started walking when he reached a jungle. "I think I'll rest in this tree branch" he thought, so he went to sleep their. meanwhile a set of evil sensors were picking up on him. Shadow swong by in on a vine. Big decided to go fish. So he went to a tree branch & started fishing. Shadow got the ring behind Big. Meanwhile Metal Big prepared to attack.  
  
Metal Big attacked & knocked Big out. He then put Big in a cage under an island. Meanwhile Sonic & Shadow fought over the cage. Suddenly they stop fighting & Shadow said something about the place blowing up. Big was awake & he started to panick. 


End file.
